walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff (Weapon)
A staff is used in unarmed combat, particularly by users of Akido. It is the preferred weapon of Eastman, Morgan Jones, Henry and Lydia. Post-Apocalypse TV Series After being rescuing Morgan Jones, Eastman crafts him a staff similar to his own from one of Morgan's spears. As he helps Morgan recover his mental state and teaches him Akido, Eastman also helps Morgan learn how to properly utilize it as his weapon. During his time in Alexandria, Morgan shows a preference for using his staff to non-lethally defeat enemies unless they are walkers at which point a blow from the staff to the walker's head tends to be enough to dispatch it. The staff is later stolen by Jared during a trade between the Kingdom and the Saviors, but Gavin forces Jared to return it following his murder of Benjamin who Morgan had been training to fight with a staff. As the war with the Saviors begins, the vengeful Morgan sharpens one end of his staff so it becomes an effective stabbing weapon to use against his enemies. Having been trained in combat utilizing a staff by Morgan, Henry adopts a sharpened staff as his own preferred fighting weapon and kills Gavin with it during the retaking of the Kingdom. Henry later loses his staff while chasing Jared, leaving it impaled through a walker he couldn't kill. Carol recovers the staff and rescues Henry, returning it to him. Before the final battle with the Saviors, Jesus urges Morgan to a less violent stance. As a result, he suggests that Morgan use the staff's blunt end for the living and the sharpened end for the dead. Though Morgan originally ignores this advice, he ultimately chooses to use the blunt end to knock a Savior unconscious rather than killing him. Six years after the apparent death of Rick Grimes, Henry continues to utilize a staff as his weapon, but has over the years fashioned a more ornate black version rather than a simple wooden pole. While helping Daryl rescue Dog, Henry uses his staff to impale a walker and save Daryl's life. During a later fight with the Whisperers, Henry kills one by smashing him in the head with his staff after Dog brings the man to the ground. Due to his leg injury from the fight, Henry subsequently begins using his staff as a walking stick. Following Henry's death, Lydia is shown to have taken Henry's staff for herself and added a nunchuck to one end. The new addition is, when not in use, the end of the staff. When it is in use, the end is yanked outwards, revealing the nunchuck chain. After being kicked out of the meeting house when a Whisperer mask is discovered, Lydia practices with the staff before talking to Negan. Companion Series After leaving Alexandria, Morgan continues to use his staff as his primary weapon. However, as he refuses to kill the living anymore, Morgan prefers to use the blunt end while fighting human enemies and the sharpened end to impale walkers through the head and put them down rather than bashing their heads in. Despite his leg injury, Morgan proves able to easily defeat Nick Clark and trip him up using the staff. After Jim Brauer's reanimation, Morgan mercifully puts his friend down by impaling him through the head and similarly puts down Martha. During a fight with two walkers, Morgan gets caught in Grace's bola and accidentally impales the second through the abdomen rather than the head. After putting down the walker, Grace reveals that he had been radioactive and as such, Morgan needs to discard his staff permanently. Though Morgan repeatedly asks when he will get it back, Grace tells him that he never can as the wood is porous and thus would soak up the radiation beyond any ability to clean it. The extent of Morgan's desire to get it back causes Grace to realize that the staff means more to him than just a sharp stick to use against the dead. She takes it with her alongside the remains of the radioactive walkers to prevent anyone else from getting sick due to the remains. Following the loss of his staff, Morgan begins using an old pipe as a replacement. Morgan subsequently fashions a new staff out of a mop handle. While helping Grace, Morgan spots his old plastic wrapped staff in the back of her truck and picks it up. Morgan briefly discusses his history with the staff and Eastman with Grace before putting it back in the truck as the staff is still dangerous. After killing at least three of the radioactive walkers with his new staff, Morgan abandons it in a field in the radioactive zone. While chased by a herd, Morgan retrieves his plastic-wrapped staff from the back of Grace's truck and asks her if he can use it against the walkers chasing them. With radioactive dust from a second meltdown approaching, Grace states that in the grand scheme of things, he has bigger things to worry about and can use the staff. Morgan uses it to kill a walker that is hanging onto the plane so that he and John can remove a cargo netting. As they fly away from the area, Grace breaks the staff in half and tosses the radioactive half overboard. Handing the other half to Morgan, Grace states that she fixed his staff for him and Morgan holds onto the clean portion for further use. After his staff is broken, Morgan continues to use the remaining half as a weapon. It is later repaired with a new second half by Terrence, a woodworker amongst Virginia's Pioneers. Virginia assures Morgan that Terrence stated that the joint holding the two halves together would hold up to anything Morgan could throw at it. Morgan tests out his newly-repaired staff by immediately killing a walker with it. Virginia later includes footage of Terrence repairing Morgan's staff in her documentary to draw people in to join her group. When Virginia prepares to kill him, Morgan strikes her in the face with his staff, but Virginia shoots Morgan at the same time, leaving him badly wounded. Seeing Morgan reaching for the staff, Virginia grabs it and tosses it away, leaving Morgan unarmed as a small herd approaches him. Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:TV Series Category:Fear The Walking Dead